


C'est le debut, je le sens

by Diana924



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Cliche, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, M/M, POV Female Character, POV Third Person, Paris (City), Polyamory, Thadastian week 20013, fake incest
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-11
Updated: 2013-11-18
Packaged: 2018-01-01 04:46:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1040492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana924/pseuds/Diana924
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[ Missing moments delle mie altre fanficion]<br/>day1: cliché<br/>day2: Parigi<br/>day3. In un'altra vita - AU<br/>day4: lezioni noiose<br/>day5: cucina<br/>day6/day 7: regalo di compleanno/daddy<br/>day8 ( optional ) : first</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. day1: Clichè

  
Ogni vecchia coppia che si rispetti prima o poi scivola inesorabilmente nei cliché, per quanto cerchi di evitarlo, almeno è così che pensa Quinn Fabray se guarda Sebastian Smythe, re dell'Ohio e suo creatore, e Thad Harwood, consorte del primo e suo fratello di sangue; Quinn potrebbe semplicemente fare una lista dei loro cliché, ad occhi chiusi.

Il primo è senza dubbio la gelosia, anche se non lo ammetteranno mai, Sebastian perché ritiene che la gelosia sia sciocca, infantile ed umana e Thad perché con gli anni è diventato più orgoglioso che mai. Eppure è talmente evidente che siano gelosi uno dell'altro, e lo sono perché come tutte le coppie sono innamorati.  
Altrimenti come spiegarsi l'odio che Thad prova quando Marley Rose decide di visitarli e lei e Sebastian passano ore a parlare in inglese antico o il disprezzo che Thad prova da secoli per Dieter Braun che ora è Cancelliere dell'Autorità, motivo per cui da anni ogni volta che si recano a New Orleans Thad preferisce andare con lei, Santana e Brittany da qualche parte piuttosto che rimanere ad osservare Sebastian che flirta in maniera spudorata con Dieter o con il piccolo Alexander.

" Tu lo ami, lui ti ama, e allora cosa ci fai qui? " gli chiede mentre seduti ad un tavolo sorseggiando del True Blood, Santana e Brittany stanno ballando incuranti di tutto e di tutti. " Lui è con Braun, e io non intendo fare il terzo incomodo, potrebbe anche proporgli di scopare in alto tedesco e io non capirei " risponde Thad prima di ebre un altro sorso. " Forse, ma lui ha scelto te, lui ama te, non Dieter, non Alexander, non Russell o Bil, ma te! Sono secoli che fate così, quando capirete di essere troppo cresciuti per giocare ai fidanzatini gelosi? " chiede, sono secoli che assiste a quella commedia degli equivoci sperando che prima o poi uno dei due capisca, i tradimenti per ripicca sono stupidi, le scenate infantili e comunque non riescono a nascondere il grande amore che provano.

" Non è un gioco Quinn, solo quando mi sono scopato Talbot non ha detto niente, tranne _Talbot è una troia, prima o poi ce lo siamo scopati tutti, benvenuto nel club_ e non mi ha parlato per una settimana " risponde Thad, forse ha capito parte del problema. " Volevi che si arrabbiasse che urlasse e facesse una scenata, vero? Beh si è arrabbiato, ma si è sfogato solo con me, per due notti di fila " risponde con un sorriso. " Sicura? Però ha ragione su Talbot " ed entrambi scoppiano a ridere, lei detesta Talbot e ha i suoi motivi. Sebastian d'altro canto detesta Talbot da secoli ma lo sopporta perché è amico di Russel da oltre duemila anni e a volte sospetta che non veda di buon occhio il legame che lei ha con Thad, o l'amicizia di Thad con Nick Duval, ma Nick è sempre così gentile e inoltre è legato a Jeff Sterling da ottant'anni ma è la progenie di Salomè; Agrippa e Sebastian la detesta dunque detesta anche Nick.

Il secondo punto all'ordine del giorno sono i regali, da quasi cinquecento anni Sebastian e Thad si fanno regali esagerati, quasi grotteschi a parere di Quinn Fabray. Non è normale regale per i cento cinquant'anni uno spettacolo pirotecnico nel cielo di Versailles come fece Sebastian nel 1677 con Thad, di fronte a tutta la corte che era stata precedente glamourizzata, e a lei che quella notte si sentì di troppo mentre i fuochi d'artificio esplodevano in continuazione e Thad dopo un po' aveva le lacrime agli occhi per la felicità. O il replicare con un mosaico romano come fece Thad novant'anni dopo, un mosaico pompeiano che non hanno mai saputo dove sistemare ma che a suo parere fa sempre la sua porca figura. Per non parlare della collezione di opere d'arte quando Thad è tornato, c'è stata una notte in cui e Santana si sono divertite a girare per quella galleria piena dei grandi maestri, Thad ha sempre amato la pittura olandese e lei è certa che quelli alla parete non fossero delle copie.

E i segreti, le sembra strano che persone che si conosco da quasi mezzo millennio abbiano ancora dei segreti eppure è questa la realtà. Come Thad che si è avvicinato al culto sanguinista pur sapendo quanto Sebastian detesti il fanatismo, come ha detto loro più di una volta ha visto a cosa possono arrivare gli umani, ovvio i vampiri se impegnano possono far impallidire  
qualsiasi umano. Eppure Thad si è dichiarato un simpatizzante della causa e lei stessa lo ha sentito più di una volta tentare di convincere Sebastian a prendere posizione ma  
niente, l'altro ascolta i discorsi sempre più infervorati di Thad ma alla fine non se ne fa nulla e allora Thad si viene a sfogare con lei o con Brittany. Anche Sebastian ha un segreto, o almeno uno di cui non vuole parlare, lei lo ha scoperto frugando per caso tra le sue carte una sera. Era un disegno, un semplice disegno di un re e di una regina, o meglio di due persone vestite in quel modo per un carnevale, un disegno semplice, disegnato da una mano esperta, certamente non da Sebastian, in famiglia Thad e Santana sono gli artisti, non Sebastian, lei o Brittany. " Nella penombra di una stanza un re cerca la sua regina e una regina attende il suo re " scritto a penna dietro il disegno con quella che le sembra la calligrafia di Eric Northman, purtroppo non ha mia capito cosa significasse realmente.  
C'è poi il segreto sui loro veri nomi, solo Sebastian conosce il vero nome di Thad e Thad vorrebbe essere l'unico a conoscere il vero nome di Sebastian ma entrambi non ne parlano nonostante le sue preghiere.

E infine ... " Vengono eh? Anche tua sorella e Dieter eh? Sei uno stronzo! " " Eri d'accordo quando ho proposto d'invitare l'Autorità, vengono tutti, anche quella troia di Salomè, questa è casa mia e invito chi voglio! " " Certo, ci vuole una troia per riconoscerne un'altra! Casa tua, casa tua! Se non fosse per me tu non avresti nemmeno una casa! E smettila di insultare Salomè, solo perché vi conoscete da secoli non puoi davvero conoscerla " " Tu parli troppo con Duval, altrimenti questa stronzata non l'avresti mai detta. E' una troia, da sempre e lo sanno tutti, anche il piccolo Alexander "

" Non ricominciare come la volta scorsa è pedofilia cazzo, ti arrestano se provi un'altra volta a toccarlo! Ma che ti dice la testa? " " Non ho fatto niente, tu e Santana siete paranoici " " Gli hai chiesto di farti un pompino, davanti a tutti! Non siamo più nell'antica Roma dannazione, almeno controllati, e staccati da Marley! " " Quindi la questione è la tua gelosia, sei patetico ... umano >>

Ecco si dice Quinn, ora deve intervenire, forse è l'occasione giusta per farsi togliere quell'ordinanza restrittiva, non lo ammetteranno mai, ma il suo maker e suo fratello si amano come il primo giorno, solo che se lo dimostrano in maniera particolare, per il resto hanno la capacità di fare propri ogni possibile cliché su una coppia.  



	2. Parigi

  
Quando Sebastian gli aveva proposto di passare una settimana a Parigi con lui Thad era certo che non avrebbero fatto le cose che fanno i fidanzati di solito, ma di certo non pensava di finire in quell'appartamento di Belleville, seduto su un divano mezzo sfondato, un cane dall'odore pestilenziale che ogni tanto si avvicina, una  
bambina di circa sei o sette anni che non ha smesso di guardarlo male e un tizio che sta raccontando una storia.

E' grato a Benjamin, si chiama così il narratore, perché parla in inglese, e sono tutti così gentili, anche se talvolta gli sembra che Jérémy, che ha circa la loro età, fissi un po' troppo Sebastian e i due ogni tanto si sorridano. > chiede prima che la bambina lo fissi male per l'ennesima volta e la donna con gli occhiali, avrà tre anni, forse quattro, più di loro riemerga dalla stanza di fianco stringendo un giornale. " Ci siamo conosciuti all'ospedale quando ho fatto saltare la scuola, poi lo abbiamo adottato e ... Thérèse porca puttana porta qui il giornale! " urla Jérémy facendo sorridere tutti.  
Benjamin gli sta raccontando tutto della vicenda, e comunque lui ha deciso che deve stare lontano da Jérémy perché non è normale che a soli undici anni abbia fatto saltare la scuola quando la porta si apre e vede una ragazza che fa una cosa strana non appena lo nota: appoggia le buste della spesa, prende una macchinetta fotografica e veloce scatta due foto. " Lo diceva Thérèse che saresti tornato con Thad e sei tornato davvero, non mi sorprende, Thérèse ha sempre ragione. Io sono Clara, piacere " dice la ragazza con un sorriso smagliante prima di stringergli la mano.  
" Benjamin, non trovo il numero di Playboy, qualcuno di voi l'ha preso? Jérémy? " chiede Thérèse sistemandosi gli occhiali. " L'ho preso io, volevo mostrare le foto a Gervaise, le  
ha adorate >> risponde Clara prima di mettergli in mano un vecchio numero di Playboy francese. " Vai a pagina 50" gli suggerisce tranquillamente Sebastian prima di sistemarsi una bambina di circa tre anni che sorride placida sulle ginocchia.  
Timoroso fa come l'altro gli ha chiesto, cosa non si fa per amore, poi guarda la foto, guarda Sebastian, riguarda la foto e infine guarda Benjamin Malaussène. " Perché voi due siete su Playboy, e perché la didascalia dice che siete _JLB e il suo assistente Cameron Cortland Connors_ ? " chiede sorpreso guardando entrambi. " Questa Thad è una storia alquanto interessante che però ti racconterò domani, non sei ancora pronto, Benjamin, possiamo dormire qui? "risponde Sebastian, e dove si chiede lui, non che non gli dispiaccia rimanere lì, ma non c'è materialmente posto. " Certo, alzatevi che preparo il divano " risponde Benjamin con assoluta calma.

Ha provato a far presente che era esagerato, che non ne avevano bisogno ma è stato inutile e ha dormito sul divano sfondato, o meglio avrebbe voluto dormire perché Sebastian aveva altri piani, che alla fine sono stati adeguatamente apprezzati, e il divano era anche comodo. " In vita mia ho visto molte cose brutte, Sterling appena alzato è una di queste, ma il tuo pigiama Benjamin le batte tutte " sente e non appena apre gli occhi si trova d'accordo con Sebastian, quel pigiama è a dir poco orrendo eppure dopo tre secondi si parla  
tranquillamente di altro, come il lavoro di Benjamin, davvero c'è gente che per professione si prende dei cazziatoni anche se è innocente?  
Tutta quella famiglia gli sembra bizzarra, specialmente Thérèse che si scusa con lui se non può leggergli la mano ma da quando è nata Maracuja ha perso i suoi poteri di veggente, comunque quella ragazza è inquietante, sa tutto di lui ed è la prima volta che s'incontrano ma nessuno sembra realmente scandalizzato.

***  


  
" Un obitorio. Mi hai portato in un obitorio " ripete per l'ennesima volta prima che Sebastian bussi ad una porta, non si aspettava certo una gita tra i luoghi più romantici di Parigi, ma un obitorio? " Non farti domande e ... Postel! Tutto bene Postel? " urla Sebastian prima di abbracciare un dottore " bene, lì dentro sono tutti dei pazzi si dice con un sorriso di circostanza mentre Sebastian fa le presentazioni. " Piacere di conoscerti Thad, siete già andati da Berthold? " chiede Postel - Wagner, un nome curioso si dice interessato. " Ancora no, dopo passo a trovare Gervaise " risponde Sebastian. " Se scopre che prima di andare da lui siete venuti da me vi spara, è ancora furioso perché hai conservato il video del suo matrimonio giovane Sebastian " risponde Postel nervoso. " Una delle cerimonie più belle della mia vita, rissa in piena Notre  
Dame e prima ancora Postel e Marty che hanno urlato _pupi alle monache_ per mezz'ora e ... " " Peccato che non si veda la tua faccia sconvolta, prima guardi Julie, poi Gervaise, poi la sua pancia e infine scuoti la testa " lo blocca Postel entrambi scoppiano a ridere. " Sai che abbiamo sospettato anche di te? " aggiunge " Allora sfotti Postel, dillo subito che sfotti " dice Sebastian con tono fintamente offeso.

Dopo che Sebastian gli ha raccontato per sommi capi tutto lo svolgimento della vicenda, ad essere sinceri lui si è perso al cinema che scompare, sono saliti al piano di sopra dove incontrano una ragazza mediamente vestita. " Non ci posso credere! Tu! E sei venuto a trovare il mio professore! E così è lui il fortunato, me l'aveva detto Gervaise" dice la donna con un sorriso. " Mondine, Harwood. Harwood, la cara Mondine; a Pigalle la conoscono tutti " è la presentazione che gli fa  
Sebastian con un sorriso innocente. " Spiritoso ragazzo, veramente spiritoso, comunque Pescatore aspetta una tua risposta " dice Mondine prima di andarsene.

***  


  
Tutto sommato ha conosciuto individui interessanti, da Gervaise, che ha aperto un asilo per i figli delle prostitute a Theo, il caro amico di  
Benjamin che li ha accolti come se entrambi fossero suoi figli. " E' strano, ma come li hai conosciuti? " chiede il quarto giorno mentre sono al parco del Luxemborg a mangiare  
il cous cous che il vecchio Amar ha portato loro quella mattina. " In ospedale quando Jeremy ha fatto saltare in aria la scuola, io ero là per un controllo, lui aveva il dito saltato e così ci siamo messi a parlare, e una settimana dopo sono diventato un Malaussène _ad honorem_ gli risponde Sebastian disteso sull'erba. " Ma tra te e Jeremy ... " non vuole essere indiscreto ma gli sembra che tra i due ci sia un po'troppa complicità, troppi sorrisi e talvolta parlano veloce in francese escludendolo e la cosa non gli piace per niente. " Sei serio Harwood? Jérémy è il mio migliore amico, il mio gemello d'adozione, non che non ci abbia provato ... Benjamin sull'argomento però è stato chiaro " è la risposta quasi scandalizzata di Sebastian, e detta da uno che tra un po' verrà nominato cliente del mese dello Scandals è strana ma deve essere vero.

" Quindi tu sei di casa a Belleville, ecco perché ti conoscono tutti " e quella è una constatazione. " Da anni, ci sono Mo e Simon mentre a Pigalle c'è Pescatore>> è la risposta, il che spiega perché se ne sono andati a Pigalle alle due di notte in tutta tranquillità " Siete ... strani " dice prima di prendere un altro po' di riso, strani ma divertenti. Siamo come una grande famiglia, e ti adorano " risponde Sebastian con un sorriso. " Per questo hai voluto che venissi con te, per presentarmi a loro " e si sente lusingato, non ci vuole molto a capire che per quanto Parigi sia Parigi Sebastian preferisce Belleville.  
Una cena strana, alle nove di sera, con Theo che non fa che dire che è presto per la cena mentre lui sta morendo di fame e il portatile aperto per una videochiamata con Hervé, il compagno di Theo che è ancora in Giappone. Sebastian e Theo gli raccontano altri aneddoti e si diverte nel sentirli, da un matrimonio in prigione alla madre di Benjamin e degli altri, al momento con un amico d'infanzia di Julie, località non pervenuta. " Queste le ha fatte Clara " dice Sebastian porgendogli delle foto e lui rimane senza parole: in tutte le foto c'è lui, nella prima è a casa dei Malaussène e se la ricorda quella ma le altre ... sono stupende, lui con Sebastian in giro per Belleville, lui seduto al Koutubia con Sebastian e Nouredine, anche una di due giorni fa quando sono andati tutti e tre in quel centro commerciale. " Quando le ha scattate? Non l'ho mai vista farle " chiede curioso, nelle foto appare spontaneo e gli sembra che Clara sia riuscita a renderlo anche più alto. " Non lo saprai mai >> gli dice Sebastian con un sorriso prima di passare le foto a Theo e dargli un bacio leggero sulla guancia. " Benjamin ha chiamato, vuole sapere se Thad ha visto le foto di Clara e vi consiglia di rimanere a casa mia questa notte " li informa Theo mentre stanno per uscire. " Non accetto consigli da un tizio che si è presentato ad uno spettacolo sulla sua vita in smoking e pantofole " è la replica di Sebastian prima  
che escano da lì-.

***  


  
" E quindi com'era Parigi? " gli chiede Jeff due settimane dopo, più che Parigi lui è stato a Belleville, a casa di Benjamin seduto sul divano, con Julius che sembra averlo preso in simpatia e Julie si è fatta vedere solo l'ultima sera. " Una bella città comunque ... " non riesce a terminare perché non appena apre la porta trova il portatile di Sebastian acceso, la musica del funerale di Oum Kalthoum e Jeremy che urla come un matto dal computer. " Pourquoi tu es si bête Jeremy? Oui, bête à pleurer .. non, je ne peux pas venir, on parlons de çe cette soir ... c'est mercredi Jeremy, lesson de chinois, tu seras chez toi " sente in francese mentre lui e Jeff si guardano sorpresi.  
" Nulla di preoccupante Harwood, Julius ha avuto un attacco epilettico ma sembra sia già passato, e se mai ti cercano dì che non c'eri, che non sai niente e che sei innocente " spiega veloce Sebastian prima di cominciare a fischiettare Edith Piaf. " Ho smesso di farmi domande dopo averli conosciuti, sono simpatici, un po' strani ma simpatici " spiega a Jeff, si, non ha fatto quel che fanno solitamente i turisti a Parigi, ma se si gioca bene le sue carte potrebbe accadere la prossima volta. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Da quando ho saputo del film pensavo a quest'idea, maggiori info su Benjamin&famiglia su wikipedia  
> Facendo un rapido calcolo ho deciso di equiparare l'età di Jérémy con quella di Sebastian e Thad, quindi fate conto che Sebastian abbia partecipato a tutti gli eventi della famiglia da quando ha undici anni.  
> Gli eventi sono di " Il Paradiso degli orchi ", "La Prosivendola" e " Signor Malaussène ", per maggiori info wikipedia  
> La canzone questa volta è" Paris a la clés de son coeur " versione franco-canadese di " Parigi ha la chiave del cuore ", di nuovo di " Anastasia "  
> Sono strani di loro i Malaussène, ma io ucciderei per poter passare un solo pomeriggio con loro.  
> bête à pleurer vuol dire " stupido ma in maniera molto peggiorativa, erano anni che volevo usarlo.  
> Belleville è un quartiere di Parigi, non pensate a cose strane, un quartiere un po' periferico ma sempre un quartiere di  
> Parigi


	3. AU

Come fosse possibile che da semplice giornalista, o per essere spietatamente sinceri curatore della pagina dei necrologi, fosse finito a doversi occupare di un attore Thad Harwood non sapeva ancora spiegarselo, eppure era lì, sulle colline di Hollywood.  
" Tu devi essere Thad, vero? Piacere, Marley Rose, sono l'assistente personale di Sebastian, vieni dentro " una donna dai capelli castani e vestita come la Dietrich in completo  
gessato. Avevano appena fatto pochi passi quando Marley si voltò ed uscì con un sorriso e la sentì salutare qualcuno. " Charlie Chaplin passa di qui ogni giorno per recarsi ai suoi studios, e io lo saluto sempre ... Jake, e Sebastian? " chiese a quello che sembrava il maggiordomo, un ragazzo mulatto che le sorrise  
un po' troppo a suo parere. " Al solito posto, in piscina a prendere il sole " rispose questi prima di entrare.  
La casa era immensa, idem il giardino si disse mentre seguiva Marley fino alla piscina.

Disteso su una sdraio, con un libro aperto e ... vestito apparentemente solo dell'aria c'era Sebastian Smythe, l'attore. Thad non si era mai occupato molto di cinema, conosceva le star più importanti e una volta al mese andava al cinema ma oltre a questo niente. Come tutti conosceva la fama di Smythe, fidanzato con l'attrice messicana Santana  
Lopez, ottimo nei ruoli drammatici e di origine francese, ignorava però che fosse così ... bello, ma forse quella parola era riduttiva si disse e in quel momento Marley tossì e l'altro alzò gli occhi, due occhi verdi a dir poco stupendi, sullo schermo non si vedevano eppure anche in bianco e nero risultavano magnetici  
" Bastian, ti ho portato un'altra vittima innocente che ha voglia di farsi schiavizzare da te e dagli altri. In aggiunta qui c'è il copione di _Tito e Berenice_ e infine alle sei tu e gli altri avete la lezione di dizione insieme agli altri " annunciò, con un sorriso, per un motivo che non capiva non sembrava imbarazzata dalla nudità dell'altro, lui d'altra parte stava guardando con molta attenzione l'erba perfettamente tagliata.

" E così sei tu? Ci sarà da divertirsi, non puoi farmi esornare dalla lezione? Ho cose più importanti da fare " disse Sebastian con un sorriso appoggiando il libro a terra e alzandogli porgendogli una mano rischiando di fargli prendere un colpo: l'altro non indossava niente. " Non ci provare, ho qui un ordine scritto di Hunter in cui minaccia tutti voi di presentarvi altrimenti non vi farà più lavorare, devi andarci, ci vanno tutti eppoi ... penso a tutto io " e gli sembrò di essere escluso dalla conversazione  
" Come vuoi. Piattola, scrivi pure che devo andare a lezione di dizione e dunque andiamo ... andiamo a lavorare, cosa dovrei fare oggi? >> chiese a Marley che gli stava porgendo dei vestiti, non guardare Thad, non guardare. " _Maria regina di Scozia_ la scena prima della morte di Darnaley, devi baciare Quinn, sicuro di farcela? " chiese Marley mentre tutti e tre s'incamminavano verso il garage. " Chiudi gli occhi e pensa all'Inghilterra no? " chiese spavaldo Sebastian. Lui conosceva di fama Quinn Fabray, bionda, quasi sempre le davano ruoli da donna glaciale e spietata, sposata con il produttore Hunter Clarington se non errava.  
" La vostra fidanzata non si arrabbierà? " chiese curioso mentre Marley si metteva al posto del guidatore e Sebastian si sistemava sul sedile del passeggero.  


***  


  
Il set non era esattamente come se l'era immaginato.  
C'era si una sorta di magia ma sembrava studiata ad arte. Tutti gli attori erano viziati e capricciosi, dalla diva in ascesa appena arrivata da Broadway Rachel Berry che avrebbe voluto un film musicale dove mettersi in mostra, per arrivare al giovane Kurt Hummel che stava assordando tutti con le urla da soprano, e lui avrebbe dovuto  
presentarli come una squadra affiata e amichevole, perché non avevano assunto uno scrittore invece di lui si chiese mentre Artie Abrmas cercava di far tacere tutti per cominciare a girare " Suvvia, dopo proseguite, per ora giriamo, Quinn: tu sei follemente innamorata di Bothwell e faresti qualsiasi cosa per averlo tutto per te, Sebastian: tu provi qualcosa per la regina ma quel che vuoi è liberarti del re, quindi stai fingendo, e ora andiamo " ordinò Artie, Quinn Fabray nell'abito di scena sembrava una statua di ghiaccio e Sebastian ... non  
riusciva a staccargli gli occhi di dosso, era semplicemente stupendo con quella calzamaglia mentre lui e Quinn recitavano. La loro mimica era eccellente, il modo in cui si sfioravano, si toccavano, se non avesse saputo che era tutta finzione avrebbe creduto che i due stavano davvero complottando.  
" Dalle una prova del tuo amore, baciala ma non toccarle le labbra, se gliele tocchi dobbiamo ripetere tutto " disse il regista e li vide vicinissimi, Quinn con il volto appena inclinato e Sebastian che si abbassava lentamente senza però sfiorarle le labbra.

" Bravo è bravo, ma lo sappiamo tutti come ha ottenuto il ruolo " sentì dire dietro di sé e si voltò trovandosi di fronte a Kurt Hummel ancora con l'abito di scena e a Blaine Anderson che si era appena cambiato. " Non credo che sia solo per quello, è davvero bravo e Marley sa sempre trovargli ottimi copioni " fu la risposta di Anderson, da quel che lui ricordava  
anche il fratello di Blaine era un attore, il celebre Cooper Anderson, ottimo nelle commedie romantiche. " Sappiamo tutti che va avanti facendo pompini, come credi che Hunter Clarington sopporti le sue stravaganze? O che tuo fratello abbia accettato il ruolo di Paolino solo perché gli piace la storia? Lui e Marley tengono moltissimo a quel film, lo sappiamo tutti " fu la risposta di Kurt e non riuscì a credere alle malignità dell'altro eppure ... non dimenticava il sorriso di Sebastian quando poche ore prima si erano conosciuti o come più di una volta gli avesse stretto la mano, sembrava tentato di fargli un baciamano.

Durante la pausa pranzo cercò di accennare la faccenda a Marley e a Sebastian, aveva intravisto quasi di sfuggita Santana Lopez che era impegnata su un altro set e aveva salutato Quinn Fabray in maniera molto più affettuosa del fidanzato, lei e Sebastian si erano limitati ad un bacio sulla guancia e poi era scappata. " Ma almeno il mio nome lo scrivono giusto? " gli chiese Sebastian con un sorriso sarcastico prima che Marley gli desse una gomitata. " Ti ho detto mille volte di stare zitto, e invece l'hai detto a tutti, per favore, stai  
zitto e ... Thad, puoi accompagnare Bastian a casa dopo le lezioni di dizione, io .. devo fare una cosa " gli chiese Marley, sembrava quasi imbarazzata, mentre attorno a lui c'erano attori in borghese o con i costumi di scena. " Certamente, perché? " chiese prima che Marley si limitasse ad un sorriso enigmatico.  


***  


  
_Tito e Berenice_ gli sembrava una produzione migliore di _Maria regina di Scozia_ , certo gli attori erano gli stessi ma sembravano metterci più cuore. Rachel Berry nel ruolo di Berenice era stupenda e l'abito creato dalla costumista era a dir poco favoloso si disse. " Sarà il loro ultimo film muto, il prossimo sarà sonoro, ecco perché devono andare tutti a lezione di dizione " gli spiegò Finn Hudson, il marito di Rachel che era sempre stato presente sul set, anche in quel momento mentre Rachel e Blaine complottavano su come servirsi dell'amore di Tito. " Tutti? " chiese sorpreso, mentre Sebastian faceva il suo ingresso in divisa da centurione romano, e come sempre non riusciva a smettere di guardarlo. " Si, tutti loro, vieni alla festa? " una festa ... una di quelle famose feste di cui si era sempre parlato, più di una volta aveva dovuto compilare necrologi per gente che era morta a causa di sbronze fatali nonostante il Proibizionismo sia ancora in vigore. " Una festa? " chiese cercando di mascherare il suo imbarazzo. " Si, per il primo giorno di riprese, sei appena diventato l'addetto stampa, è d'obbligo che tu sia presente" gli fece notare Finn, e aveva ragione si disse mentre le riprese si interrompevano.

Non sapeva se si stava divertendo o annoiando, persino i capricci delle star avevano cominciato ad irritarlo ma la lezione di dizione era stata un ottimo diversivo. " No signor Evans, scandisca bene le parole e lei signor Smythe apra un po' di più la bocca " per fortuna il rimprovero di Will Schuester lo riscosse dal suo torpore, la successiva battuta di Sebastian invece lo congelò all'istante, " Nessuno si è mai lamentato " fu infatti la battuta di Sebastian che fece scoppiare tutti a ridere, e fu in quel momento che l'altro ammiccò; nella sua direzione lasciandolo di stucco.  
Per fortuna la lezione era durata appena venti minuti ed erano tornati a casa con l'autobus perché Sebastian gli aveva candidamente confessato di non saper guidare, non quando Marley si occupava di tutto e lui era stato costretto ad ammettere che il ragionamento non faceva una grinza. Era incredibile come l'altro avesse colto ogni pur minimo pretesto per flirtare con lui e in parte ne era lusingato, era così ... non riusciva a trovare le parole ma l'altro sembrava non accorgersene, parlava lui per entrambi e ogni tanto causalmente gli sfiorava le mani o le spalle, piccoli tocchi che però gli facevano perdere un battito.

" Eccovi, Thad caro, perché non ti fai un thè mentre sistemi i tuoi appunti? ... E' di sopra ... sto cominciando a stufarmi di farlo, se prima o poi mi scoprono sappi che racconterò tutto, maledetti marinai " disse Marley mentre Sebastian con un sorriso di trionfo si allontanava diretto verso il primo piano della villa.  
Non si era fatto domande e aveva obbedito, era quasi alla fine quando sentì delle voci e vide Marley che consegnava ad un tizio dei soldi prima di ordinare a Jake di farlo uscire dalla porta sul retro

" Tanti si comprano un abito nuovo, altri si fanno un bagno, c'è chi va subito alla ricerca di un altro copione, perché; tu dopo ogni ripresa hai bisogno di un uomo? " si stava chiedendo Marley. " Non ricominciare, se vuoi la prossima volta lo faccio io " le propose Sebastian che era in vestaglia disteso sul divano, ed era così bello si disse Thad mentre origliava. " Tu? Vuoi rovinarti la carriera allora! Già immagino i titoli dei giornali, e la reazione di Hunter>> rispose Marley agitata. " Tu hai paura di lui, non è vero? " " Te lo sei scopato, e smettila di volerlo convincere a lasciare Quinn per te, smettila di concupire Cooper davanti a Blaine e soprattutto smettila d'importunare Thad, è il suo primo giorno e se scopre la verità siamo rovinati, è così onesto che non tacerebbe! So che tu e Santana fate questo per gioco ma state attenti, ti scongiuro >> stava dicendo Marley sempre più agitata. " Tranquilla, comunque quel ragazzo mi piace, è intelligente, capace e arrossisce in maniera così adorabile ... " stava dicendo Sebastian con un ghigno, quindi l'altro ... e Santana? Tutti sapevano che i due erano fidanzati eppure ... quelle parole, perché si sentiva tanto turbato? " Almeno controllati, e sii discreto, dimenticavo: c'è un telegramma di tuo fratello, a quanto sembra hai perso la causa, ti spetta solo un decimo del denaro e la casa a Carquieranne, mi dispiace >> disse lei mentre si dirigevano entrambi lontano da lui in modo che non potesse udire la replica di Sebastian.

***  


  
La festa a casa di Kurt Hummel era qualcosa di stupefacente, un'orchestra che da due ore alternava jazz a tango, alcool che scorreva a fiumi e tutti invitati famosi. E sbronzi, sbronzi da far schifo si disse Thad che era l';unico sobrio, lui e Finn Hudson almeno. Brittany S Pierce, talentuosa ballerina che aveva una particina in "Tito e  
Berenice " aveva appena terminato uno spogliarello alquanto seducente e maldestro, il tutto mentre Santana piangeva sulla spalla di Sam Evans,  
Quinn Fabray urlava contro suo marito che nemmeno l'ascoltava e mandava giù whisky come se fosse acqua.

" Tutto bene? Ti piace la tua prima festa a Hollywood? " urlò Marley Rose poco prima che Blaine  
Anderson ubriaco trascinasse Kurt sulla pista di ballo per ballare insieme. " Sapete che questo è illegale, vero? " chiese, Rachel Berry si era appena attaccata allo sceneggiatore Noah Puckermann peggio di una cozza ad uno scoglio. " Lo sappiamo, ma paghiamo ... non è cattivo, è solo rimasto bambino per certi aspetti, ma non è cattivo. In un'altra vita, se sua madre ... se fosse stato tutto diverso sarebbe una persona stupenda. Lui non sa che te l'ho detto, shh " gli rispose Marley che era quasi sicuramente sbronza.

Aveva bisogno d'aria si disse prima di uscire con il bicchiere ancora pieno di whiskey di contrabbando. " Eccoti qui, ti ho cercato dovunque " disse Sebastian prima di apparire, dall'alito Thad intuì che anche lui come gli altri era ubriaco.  
" Avevo bisogno di aria " rispose impacciato mentre l'altro si avvicinava, sinuoso come un serpente. " capisco, tu es si joli " disse l'altro passando al francese, lingua di cui lui aveva un'infarinatura leggera. " Grazie ... " non sapeva che cosa dire, e l'altro era sempre più vicino, ed era così bello, magnetico, strafottente e ubriaco, soprattutto quello.

" Se ora volessi baciarti tu me lo permetteresti Harwood? " gli chiese Sebastian intrappolandolo tra il suo corpo e il muro, lasciandolo senza parole ... forse ... no, era impossibile si disse, era improbabile che l'altro volesse realmente baciarlo, anche se fosse stato come lui. " Io ... " voleva dire che si, lo avrebbe permesso ma l'altro fu più veloce e gli chiuse la bocca con la propria.

Le labbra di Sebastian erano appena screpolate, esigenti e allo stesso tempo dolci, come se fossero spaventate, che aspettassero la sua  
reazione per andare avanti o fermarsi. In altri casi si sarebbe già allontanato, o l'avrebbe colpito, ma forse per la serata, per la musica che viene dall'interno o perché l'altro era Sebastian Smythe, il grande attore e sta baciando lui; Thad non riuscì a spiegarselo negli anni successivi ma gli venne talmente naturale aprire la bocca e rispondere al bacio. Non seppe quanto a lungo rimasero lì, contro quel muro a baciarsi ma gli sembrò che fosse passato un attimo, o una vita intera.  
" Divertente, ora devo andare, ci vediamo domani, Thad " lo salutò Sebastian con un ultimo bacio prima di rientrare lasciandolo contro il muro, con le labbra gonfie e il cuore in tumulto.

L'altro era ubriaco, era un attore famoso, era fidanzato anche se era una farsa, e anche se non fosse stato nessuna di queste tre opzioni era comunque al di fuori della sua portata, lui non era un Rimbaud, un Nijinsky o anche un Bosie, lui era solo Thad Harwood, cronista di Los Angeles

Vent'anni dopo:

_Tito e Berenice_ era stato un grande successo, e vedere Sebastian e Santana gli aveva fatto male, più male di quanto credesse. C'erano volute tutte le riprese del film, più il montaggio, prima che Sebastian ammettesse di amarlo, ed era sicuro che Marley non fosse estranea a quella dichiarazione.  
Discreta, efficiente e adorabile Marley, il cui unico problema era dovuto ad una piccola bulimia.

Era tutto andato bene per dieci anni, d'altra parte aveva scoperto che tutti avevano dei segreti, come Santana Lopez che in realtà era innamorata di Brittany S Pierce la quale aveva però sposato Sam Evans, Quinn Fabray che adolescente aveva avuto una bambina o di come tutti loro avessero una o più dipendenze.  
Il sonoro non aveva rovinato quasi nessuno, forse un po' Kurt che con la sua voce aveva faticato a trovare dei ruoli che lo valorizzassero e Mercedes Jones che odiava dover parlare come Mamie ma era andata bene.  
Nick e Jeff erano stati così felici per lui, ma loro vivevano a Chicago e ignoravano quasi tutto tanto che quando erano passati a trovarlo a Los Angeles avevano rischiato l'infarto, se  
fingevano allora erano più bravi degli attori con cui si trovava a contatto ogni giorno.

Dopo la guerra, e dopo che si era ormai stabilito in pianta stabile da Sebastian aveva saputo della decisione dell'altro di tornare in Francia, ovviamente dopo che Marley fosse tornata da San Quentin dove si era recata per partorire il figlio di Jake. Aveva obbiettato che era stupido, folle e tanto altro ma era stato inutile, Jake aveva fatto le valige anche per lui e il giorno dopo aveva trovato il biglietto per Parigi sul comodino. E così era partito, solo per scoprire che al destinazione finale non era Parigi ma quell'adorabile borgo in  
Provenza.  
" Io lo dicevo era solo questione di tempo, grazie Thad " gli aveva confidato Marley una sera quando ancora abitavano a Los Angeles.

" Ci saremmo comunque incontrati? " chiese quella mattina mentre lui leggeva il giornale e Sebastian si era fatto arrivare dei libri di quello scrittore in odore da Nobel,  
André Gidé. Erano in giardino, le sedie vicine e soli perché Marley, Jake e i loro due figli erano in paese. " Forse, mi piace pensare di si, mia madre credeva a queste cose, ma non io " rispose Sebastian con un sorriso prima di aprire il primo libro. " Non ci ho mai creduto nemmeno io ma ... tutto questo, a volte sembra quasi un sogno, da cui non voglio svegliarmi >> se trent'anni prima gli avessero detto che sarebbe finito nel sud della Francia insieme ad attore e che la sua massima preoccupazione sarebbe stata preoccuparsi di cosa avrebbero mangiato la sera sarebbe senza alcun dubbio scoppiato a ridere.

" Noi non possiamo morire, perché noi non siamo mai nati >> fu la risposta di Sebastian, una piccola citazione del suo primo film sonoro, in cui diceva quella battuta a Santana, un film sulla reincarnazione che aveva messo in crisi Noah Puckermann ma che comunque aveva due o tre dialoghi d'effetto. " Se è così perché mi sento ardere da questo fuoco? "  
rispose cercando di imitare la voce di Santana. " L'amore è un fuoco che gela, e un ghiaccio che brucia, noi siamo condannanti a cercarci per tutta l'eternità, per pochi attimi di supremo piacere " rispose Sebastian, non aveva mai amato il sonoro ma aveva un'ottima voce, perfetta per i ruoli drammatici o i film di paura. " Aspetterei tutta l'eternità sapendo che alla fine di essa ti troverò ad aspettarmi " rispose con un sorriso, conosceva le battute di quel film quasi a memoria.

" Lo faresti davvero? " e questa volta Sebastian non stava recitando. " Si, per questa vita, la prossima e per altre mille " rispose accarezzandogli la guancia, gli altri potevano tornare da un momento all'altro e se Marley e Jake erano abituati a vederli i bambini erano pur sempre dei bambini.  
Avrebbe atteso una vita, e anche mille per l'altro? Si, anche solo per avere un bacio come quello di vent'anni prima, si, cento volte si.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ero indecisa sull'AU, poi mi sono ricordata di un vecchio plottamento, comunque siccome ho dovuto tagliare un sacco di pezzi riprenderò la storia e la renderò una minilong, I promise.  
> Alcuni degli aneddoti qui scritti sono veri, li ho presi da " Hollywood Babilonia " il libro più pettegolo di Hollywood, dalla fondazione agli anni'50  
> I film citati per fortuna non esistono, immagine quei film storici anni'50 tipo " Lucrezia Borgia ", " Attila " o anche " Teodora  
> ", più o meno su quella linea  
> " Noi non possiamo morire, perché noi non siamo mai nati "è una citazione di " Xena ", è stato  
> più forte di me  
> Timeline: diciamo dopo il codice Hays ma prima del sonoro, all'epoca le relazione bluff, o imposte dalle major per coprire  
> l'omosessualità degli attori erano la norma  
> La canzone è " What if " di Colbie Caillat, una delle mie song preferite  
> La Serley sta diventando la mia friendship preferita, la sto usando come il prezzemolo, scusate la smielatura finale,  
> anch'io talvolta ho bisogno di fluff


	4. Lezioni Noiose

<< E fu allora che il generale Washington fece il suo discorso che comincia con … >> il professor Anger aveva una merita fama di indurre i suoi studenti prima alla noia e poi al sonno, fama più che meritata si disse Thad mentre cercava di prendere appunti senza addormentarsi sul banco. Nick era semi letargico e Jeff da sotto il banco sfogliava distratto una dime novel quando si accorse che una pallina di carta era rotolata nella sua direzione.  
“ Sgabuzzino delle scope, venti minuti “, non era firmata ma sapeva benissimo a chi si riferiva e infatti si voltò verso Sebastian che sembra impegnato a scarabocchiare sul quaderno di Hunter Clarington il quale con nonchalance sembrava intenzionato a piantargli la stilografica sul braccio. “ Abbiamo gli esami tra una settimana, devo studiare  “ rispose prima di ripassare il pezzo di carta, nel girarsi sorprese Sebastian che stava leggendo un libro, o per meglio dire lo sfogliava come se fosse alla ricerca di qualcosa.  
  
<< E fu in quell’occasione che … >> aveva appena iniziato a riprendere appunti quando risentì di nuovo qualcosa che aveva appena trovato il suo piede, di nuovo la pallina di carta si disse mentre si abbassava cautamente per recuperarla, appena in tempo per vedere Hunter Clarington che strappava letteralmente il libro di mano a Sebastian e poi li fissava entrambi con espressione scandalizzata, e per scandalizzare uno come Hunter ce le voleva.  
  
“ So io che esami ti farei fare, poca teoria e molta pratica “ diceva questa volta la scritta. Certa gente non imparava mai si disse mentre voltava il foglio e scriveva la sua risposta “ No, non mi chiuderò nello sgabuzzino delle scope con te, scordatelo “ … anche se l’ultima volta era stato piuttosto interessante.  
Fece rotolare la pallina nell’esatto momento in cui Hunter fece arrivare il libro fino a Blaine Anderson che sembrava essere l’unico in tutta la Dalton in grado di riuscire a seguire le lezioni del professor Anger.  
Era inutile concentrarsi ormai sulla lezione di storia si disse nel sentire l’ennesima pallina di carta “ lo sgabuzzino no? E allora in biblioteca tra mezz’ora Harwood “ fu la prevedibile risposta, maledetto quel girono di due anni prima quando aveva permesso a Sebastian di baciarlo, eternamente maledetto.  
  
" No, no e ancora no, dobbiamo studiare, ne riparliamo dopo gli esami " rispose, aveva bisogno di comprare altro inchiostro si disse, lo stava sprecando tutto per quelle stupide comunicazioni. E dopo quello doveva pensare anche a studiare per il college, lui non era come Nick Duval, Hunter Clarington, Blaine Anderson o lo stesso Sebastian Smythe che grazie ad una telefonata e ad un’opportuna donazione avevano la strada già spianata, avrebbe voluto e suo padre gliel’aveva proposto ma lui voleva farcela contando solo sulle sue forze.  
  
La prossima pallina, ormai aveva compreso che quel giorno avrebbe solamente perso tempo e l’aveva passivamente accettato lo sorprese, vi erano dei calcoli matematici scritti di fretta e alquanto disordinati.  
Veloce li risolse, non avrebbe potuto servirsi della calcolatrice altrimenti il professor Anger l’avrebbe scoperto ma era abbastanza bravo da …. Sbam! … il rumore lo riscosse dai suoi pensieri e alzò lo sguardo: Blaine aveva appena chiuso con forza lo stesso libro che aveva Sebastian, evidentemente lui o Hunter Clarington, che sembrava impegnato nell’operazione di voler strozzare il suddetto Sebastian mentre questi cercava di colpirlo con la sua penna stilografica, glielo avevano fatto avere.  
<< Signor Anderson … si controlli, o la prossima volta sarà così gentile da volerci ragguagliare sugli avvenimenti che portarono alla nascita della nostra grande nazione >> lo riprese il professor Anger mentre Anderson diventava paonazzo.  
<< Non succederà più … glielo assicuro professore  >> rispose veloce Blaine mentre il professore  andava avanti e indietro. << Voglio sperarlo signor Anderson, voglio sperarlo, comunque .. stavamo dicendo? Ah si … >> e come previsto tutti smisero d’interessarsi alla lezione, tranne forse Jeff che aveva terminato la dime novel e stava guardando la lavagna con sguardo fisso nel vuoto.  
  
“ Questa è l’ultima volta che ti faccio i compiti di matematica “ scrisse in fondo alla pallina prima di farla rotolare.  
Se riusciva a concentrarsi per tre minuti, e ad escluder e il mondo esterno, forse sarebbe riuscito a capirci qualcosa di quella lezione, senza essere costretto nel pomeriggio a chiedere a Nick di prestargli i suoi appunti e … perché Nick gli aveva appena passato quel libro che aveva un segnalibro alquanto elaborato?  
Veloce lo aprì chiedendosi cosa … oh mio dio … dios mio …. ma davvero? … No era impossibile … cioè … si poteva fare una cosa del genere ? … Era mai … oh bontà divina … e … ma non faceva male ? Ma soprattutto … non era possibile …  Ora non avrebbe più guardato le bottiglie con gli stessi occhi si disse mentre chiudeva il libro con calma, non pensarci Thad si disse, non pensarci, pensa al cinema, pensa alla radio, pensa alle prove del pomeriggio, ma non a quello s’impose.  
  
Ed eccola, l’ennesima pallina, nemmeno sospirò questa volta. “ Non erano i compiti, dopo dobbiamo parlare, ho un’offerta da farti, piaciuto il libro? “ diceva il messaggio di Sebastian, e sotto la sua firma vi era disegnata una bottiglia di krug, quadrata.  
L’altro voleva condurlo all’esasperazione, era l’unica possibilità si disse, gli sembrò che il professor Anger stesse parlando della battaglia di Yorktown ma non ne era poi così sicuro.  
“ NO, e non lo farò mai! “ rispose prima di accorgersi che aveva quasi esaurito l’inchiostro. Veloce appallottolò il foglio e lo lanciò, che il professor Anger lo scoprisse pure, andava bene anche lo sgabuzzino delle scope, tutto ma non quello.  
“ Mai dire mai Harwood … e comunque … ne riparleremo stasera “ fu l’ultima risposta perché per sua fortuna aveva la campana e lui aveva matematica mentre l’altro letteratura francese. Purtroppo sapeva bene che non sarebbe sfuggito allo sgabuzzino delle scope, o alla lettura integrale di quel libro, ma dove accidenti l’aveva trovato Sebastian Smythe una tale porcheria ?  
  
  
Vent’anni dopo quando Charles gli chiese di aiutarlo con la rivoluzione americana Thad Harwood fu costretto ad ammettere di non sapere assolutamente nulla sugli ultimi eventi della guerra, in compenso da allora non guardò più le bottiglie quadrate con gli stessi occhi, ma quella ad onore del vero non era completamente colpa di Sebastian, ma soprattutto di quell’orrendo libraccio che era Teleny.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: prequel della mia AU Straight Up and Down, Alternative Universe ambientata negli anni  
> '20, comunque non é rilevante averla letta  
> Il libro citato, Teleny, esiste davvero é un libro porno, scritto da Oscar Wilde, uno dei primi romanzi porno che parla di un amore omosessuale, censuratisismo, stampato in sole 200 copie all'inizio, e dove ...   
> Le dime novel erano quelle riviste che contenevano dei racconti che appunto costavano solamente 10 cents  
> La timeline é il 1918 se volete saperlo  
> Anger, come Kenneth Anger, l'autore di " Hollywood Babilonia "  
> La canzone é " lo Strano Percorso " di Max Pezzali perché ... all'inizio l'idea era diversa poi é cambiata ma la canzone é rimasta la stessa  
> Nessuna penna é stata maltrattata durante la stesura della seguente OS  
> 


	5. Cucina

  
_si j'étais un mystère_   
_quel courage aurais-tu pour me connaitre ?_   
_je peux être moi même_   
_qu'un visage_   
_ou te rester étrangère_   
_si j'étais un loup solitaire_   
_que tu devais découvrir_   
_oserais-tu vraiment le faire_   
_sans me prévenir ?_   


 

Se cerchi qualcosa da mangiare guarda in cucina, c’è anche un microonde se vuoi scaldare qualcosa gli aveva suggerito Sugar e siccome era quasi un giorno che non mangiava nulla ho obbedito.  
Quando mi ci sono recato jo trovò una ambiente pulito e asettico, dove l’unico arredamento era un tavolo, due frigoriferi e un fornello che aveva sicuramente visto giorni migliore e un microonde, l’unica cosa decente là dentro.  
Nel frigo di destra vi era la desolazione più assoluta, in quello di sinistra delle pizze surgelate, dei panini e degli yogurt, un po’ come il mio frigo durante il college l’ultima settimana del mese quando io, Nick e Jeff dopo aver guardato il frigo ed esserci guardati per dieci decidevamo che forse era ora di andare a fare la spesa.

  
Allora, il microonde era facile da usare  mi dico mentre metto a scongelare la pizza, devo solo ricordarsi i tasti giusti e il tempo giusto, di solito a casa di queste cose si occupa Jeff. Ecco, ci sono riuscito, ora …  
<< Allora è così che si usa un microonde >> dice una voce conosciuta e d’istinto mi volto, sperando di trovare Sebastian appoggiato al muro o seduto sul tavolo, e invece nulla. Forse era un’illusione, da quando sono in questa casa sono accaduti fatti che stanno mettendo a dura prova i miei nervi e la mia razionalità, e quello era solo l’ennesimo evento in quello strano girone sovrannaturale.  
Allora, il timer è perfetto, la pizza si stava scongelando e … << Argh!!! Tu che ci fai qui? E così? >> urlo, davanti a me c’è Sebastian, vestito come pochi istanti prima, solo che era a testa in giù e sta sorridendo, almeno così mi sembra.

  
<< Mi stavo annoiando Harwood, e … ti riferisci a questo? >> mi chiede lui aprendo le braccia, era tutto così strano, surreale eppure lo sto accettando, fino a pochi giorni fa sarei fuggito … prima dell’Antigen, dell’attacco, prima di Sebastian. Ma com’è possibile che sia bello anche a testa in giù?  
<< A questo, soprattutto … e scendi dal soffitto, mi farai venire la nausea solo a  guardarti, come accidenti ci riesci? >> chiedo mentre il timer suona e guardo ostentatamente la pizza, solo pensare a lui a testa in giù, i piedi sul soffitto, mi viene la nausea, eppure non ho mai sofferto di vertigini o di mal di mare. << Non lo so Harwood, credo sia compreso nel pacchetto, nemmeno … lui sapeva, me lo mostrò una sera che eravamo a Praga >> risponde, poi chiude gli occhi, perso nei suoi ricordi, so benissimo chi è lui e preferisco che non ne parli, né lui né gli altri.  
<< Cos’è, ora  quando si diventa vampiri c’è anche un pacchetto azionario? >> chiedo mentre apro il microonde e prendo la pizza. << No, ma ci sono i benefit, come la vita eterna e un sacco di divertimento, se volessi guardarmi negli occhi >> lo sento dire mentre ad occhi bassi mi dirigo verso il tavolo, ho sistemato prima il poco occorrente, una tovaglia della Marvel che sospetto sia di Sam, dei bicchieri di plastica e un tovaglia di carta, da bere un po’ d’acqua, ho bisogno di pace e tranquillità, ma allo stesso tempo non ne sono poi così convinto.

  
<< Tu prima scendi dal soffitto e poi io ti guarderò negli occhi >> rispondo prima di sedermi. Sento dei rumori sopra di me e poi un piccolo tonfo, non appena alzo gli occhi lo vedo seduto accanto a me che mi guarda con un sorriso divertito sul volto.  
<< Fatto, e ora … come funziona quel coso? >> mi chiede riferendosi al microonde, colgo della vera curiosità nella sua voce. << Grazie a delle onde che riscaldano le particelle, davvero non ne hai mai visto uno? >> non sono mai stato bravo in queste cose, e sono un medico, non m’intendo di queste cose.  
 << Carino, molto carino. No, ho oltre quattrocento anni Thad, quando lo avrei dovuto vedere? Non mangio cibo solido dal 1790 >> mi risponde mentre prendo il primo trancio e lo porto alla bocca. È difficile mangiare se accanto a te c’è qualcuno che ti guarda curioso come se fossi una curiosità scientifica ma non mi sento a disagio, con lui non mi sento mai a disagio.  
<< Quali sono gli in gradienti? E di cosa sa? >> mi chiede quando ah deciso che l’osservazione è terminata. Il tempo di pulirmi col tovagliolo e gli rispondo: << Acqua, farina, sale, lievito, pomodoro e formaggio, in quanto al sapore … non saprei descrivertelo >> rispondo incerto, spiegare un sapore a qualcuno che non mangia da oltre due secoli è un po’ come spiegare i colori dell’arcobaleno ad un cieco mi dico mentre osservo la sua reazione.

  
<< Ti ringrazio e … >> poi comincia a canticchiare una canzone in francese, ho sempre considerato il francese una lingua da snob, ma … lui … come pronuncia le vocali, e l’accento. << Il mio ultimo cibo solido fu del gulash, consumato in una bettola vicino Buda, da allora non sono più riuscito a mandare giù nulla, ci vuole del tempo perché il nostro corpo si abitui >> dice non appena cessa di canticchiare.  
<< Cos’è quella canzone? >> gli chiedo curioso, la verità è che voglio di nuovo sentirlo cantare in francese. << Fa parte di un musical, Le Roi Soleil, a me e a Santana piace ricordare quei tempi, il titolo è “ Un geste de Vous “ >> mi risponde con un sorriso tutto denti.

  
<< Tu … voi due … c’eravate, vero? >> chiedo, la pizza al momento non mi sembra poi così interessante. << Oh si, era tutto così bello all’epoca, avrei voluto conoscerti allora, sono sicuro che saresti stato una visione Thad, anche se … non ci sarebbe potuto essere nulla tra noi >> mi risponde non ho problemi nell’immaginarmelo come nel film della Coppola. << A causa di lui? >> chiedo, già conosco la risposta.  
<< No, Blaine ne sarebbe stato felice, gli è sempre piaciuto essere circondato da altri … come noi, eravamo io e Santana ad amare la vita mondana, solo che … non ero abbastanza forte >> mi risponde prima di fissare i suoi occhi nei miei.  
<< Da poter trasformare qualcuno? >> chiedo, non voglio perdere il contatto con i suoi occhi per nulla al mondo. << Esatto, ho trasformato Quinn solo nel 1977, prima non ero sicuro di potercela fare >> mi risponde prima di sorridere, è così bello quando sorride.

 

<< Sei sporco qui >> mi dice con malizia … ecco l’ennesima figuraccia mi dico mentre cerco un tovagliolo. << Ancora? >> gli chiedo imbarazzato.  
<< Solo qui … >> mi risponde sempre più vicino, ora sentirò di nuovo le sue labbra … così fredde, fredde come il marmo, sulle mie, ancora pochi attimi e …

 

<< Ecco dov’eri! Ti ho cercato dovunque, fino a cinque minuti fa non sapevo nemmeno che avessimo delle cucine! >> c’interrompe una voce e mi allontano rischiando di ribaltare la sedia mentre lui si volta: Santana.  
<< Cosa vuoi questa volta? >> le chiede lui irritato, io vorrei solo seppellirmi per la vergogna. << Ti stavo cercando, Marley vuole cantare Mozart e sostiene che tu sia l’unico in grado di poter duettare con lui, quanto detesto la brutta copia di Melania Hamilton. E comunque … non ho interrotto nulla, giusto? >> è incredibile come le sue parole suonino beffarde, una stronza fatta è finita. << Io mi sto stufando di Mozart, non possiamo fare altro? Non sono affari tuoi, sappilo >> le risponde Sebastian scendendo dal tavolo con eleganza, ogni suo gesto è elegante e pieno di fascino.  
<< Tu prima duetti con lei, poi ne riparliamo, comunque … Andiam, mio bene, andiam le pene a ristorar di un innocente amor >> e detto questo quasi lo trascina fuori, e per quanto mi costi ammetterlo stanno proprio bene insieme.

  
Prima di uscire di lì Sebastian si volta e mi guarda, uno sguardo carico di promesse come se volesse scusarsi, e mi fa cenno di seguirli. Gli mostro il piatto sporco, il tempo di pulire e sarò da lui.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vampire!AU  
> Il verse di questo giorno ... Bela Lugosi 's Dead, il mio amato verse vampiresco ( qui per il primo capitolo ), vampiri un po' di stokeriana memoria, un po' Rice e un po' Buffy  
> Si colloca dopo la trasformazione di Sam e prima che Thad torni a casa  
> " Andiam, mio bene, andiam le pene a ristorar di un innocente amor " è un verso di Là ci darem la mano, del Don giovanni di Mozart  
> se volete picchiare Santana io non vi ostacolerò  
> La canzone di oggi è la mi sempre adorata " Un Geste de Vous ", se non sapete sappiate che io adoro questa canzone


	6. Regalo di compleanno/Daddy

  
To ever ever after   
Forever could even start today  
Ever ever after  
Maybe it's just one wish away  
Your ever ever after

 

 

C’erano delle notti in cui Angie si svegliava piangendo perché le mancava la sua mamma, allora si alzava dal letto e andava nella stanza dove dormivano suo padre e Thad. Suo padre brontolava sempre ma poi le faceva spazio e a lei piaceva dormire con loro due.  
Prima era stata la mamma a dormire con papà, ma la mamma era scomparsa e ora c’era Thad. Thad le piaceva, era divertente, sorrideva sempre e le voleva bene, ma a lei mancava la sua mamma. La sua mamma che le cantava le canzoni di Barba o le pettinava i capelli, anche papà cantava ma non era la stessa cosa, e lui e Thad erano sempre troppo impegnati per pettinarle i capelli come faceva la sua mamma.  
<< Papà, quando torna la mamma? Come fa a sapere che siamo qui a Clinton? >> aveva chiesto una mattina prima che Thad l’accompagnasse all’asilo. Si erano bloccati entrambi e poi suo padre le aveva detto che la mamma lo avrebbe saputo e aveva convenuto sulla cosa, la mamma sapeva sempre tutto. Sapeva di papà e zio Hunter, e gridava e piangeva, e poi di Thad, la sua mamma sapeva sempre tutto.

Come quel giorno, era il compleanno di suo padre e vivevano a Clinton da tre anni e lei stava tornando a casa assieme a Thad. << Che cosa gli hai comprato? >> gli chiese curiosa, Thad era una persona buona, e voleva tanto bene a lei e al suo papà, e sorrideva, Thad aveva un bellissimo sorriso.  
<< E’ una sorpresa >> aveva risposto Thad con un sorriso, e doveva esserlo, nei due anni precedenti avevano sempre comprato il regalo insieme.  
<< Thad … io ti voglio bene, papà ti vuole bene, lui e la mia mamma litigavano spesso, lei non voleva che lui vedesse zio Hunter e lui insisteva, e allora la mamma piangeva, da quando è con te papà urla molto di meno >> aveva detto prima di appoggiarsi al finestrino della macchina.

Thad Harwood era felice, e perché non esserlo? Era con l’uomo che amava, lo stesso che per lui aveva abbandonato quell’arpia di Rachel dopo una vita passata insieme, e con Angie, non era figlia sua ma l’adorava. Angie aveva gli stessi occhi verdi di Sebastian e gli stessi capelli neri di Rachel, sarebbe diventata una donna bellissima, di quello era certo.  
<< Voglio molto bene a tuo padre, e anche a te Angelique >> aveva detto prima di parcheggiare la macchina. Subito Angie era scesa ed era corsa via, come ogni volta.

<< Zio Nick! Zia Tina! Me l’aveva detto papà che sareste venuti, ma i vostri fidanzati? >> aveva sentito e aveva aperto la porta con un sorriso.  
Non portava rancore a Nick Duval, sapeva bene che aveva mentito per anni per proteggere Jeff e lo stesso aveva fatto Tina Cohen - Chang nei confronti di Mike eppure … se avesse saputo tutto forse avrebbe potuto fare qualcosa, forse le cose sarebbero state diverse.  
<< Come mai siete qui? >> chiese dopo aver abbracciato entrambi. << Per il compleanno di Sebastian, quando vivevano a Los Angeles lo festeggiavamo sempre e … non siamo soli >> gli rispose Nick prima di sedersi sul divano mentre Tina stava coccolando Angie. <<Chi c’è con voi? >> chiese spaventato, Rachel era in prigione ma dalle prigioni si poteva evadere.

<< Hunter … Hunter Clarington, è stato lui a darci il vostro indirizzo, doveva parlare di qualcosa con Sebastian >> rispose Tina a voce bassa. Hunter Clarington, l’ex di Sebastian, agente dell’FBI, il quale nonostante l’eccellente lavoro sul campo non aveva capito, o non aveva voluto capire questo Thad non lo sapeva, che Rachel e Sebastian erano due serial killer.  
<< Zio Hunter! Dov’è? >> chiese Angie alzandosi dal divano. << Di sopra, lui e Sebastian dovevano parlare di qualcosa, sono di sopra >> rispose Nick prima che Angie iniziasse a correre verso le scale.

***

  
<< Questo non è divertente, dimmi perché sei qui? >> chiese Sebastian Smythe per l’ennesima volta. Era andato tutto bene quella mattina, era andato tutto bene finché non era tornato a casa, solitamente lui, Thad e Angie uscivano per andare in qualche ristorante quando era il compleanno di uno dei tre, e invece aveva visto quella macchina, e sul portico c’erano Nick Duval, Tina Blowing Wang e Hunter.  
Li aveva fatti accomodare e poi Hunter aveva detto che doveva parlargli ed erano andati al piano di sopra, Nick avrebbe spiegato tutto a Thad. << Te l’ho già detto, è stata un’idea di tua sorella, voleva che avessi questo >> rispose Hunter indicandogli quel DVD che giaceva accanto al suo portatile.  
  
<< Cara adorabile Rachel, davvero un ottimo regalo di compleanno, l’hai già visionato? >> chiese, c’erano delle notti in cui dormiva accanto a Thad in cui avrebbe voluto semplicemente ricominciare, uscire di casa, andare in un bar, rimorchiare il primo idiota e poi … fare come facevano lui e Rachel. Ma Rachel non c’era e non era prudente, a Los Angeles era diverso, erano insieme. << No, ha insistito tanto, sa essere un’autentica lagna tua sorella, non sai quanto ho dovuto faticare per convincere i miei superiori affinché mi dessero il tuo indirizzo >> rispose l’altro irritato.  
<< Blaine Anderson continua a intervistarla, collabora? >> domandò mentre inseriva il disco. << Non sempre, ci sono dei giorni in cui parla per ore e altri in cui non fa che cantare, ancora un po’ e metà prigione conoscere alla perfezione il repertorio completo di Barbra Streisard >> fu la risposta di Hunter mentre lui faceva partire il DVD.  
  
“ Amore mio … ciao, scusa se non mi sono fatta sentire, e ti perdono per non essere venuto a trovarmi. Spero che Hunter ti consegni il DVD, per me significa molto. Io qui sono brava, collaboro con Anderson e ogni tanto ricevo qualche visita, ieri è venuta Tina, è sempre così gentile. Conto i giorni lo sai? Ancora tre anni e poi ci rivedremo, mi manchi tanto, non siamo mai stati separati così tanto e mi manchi, mi mancano i tuoi occhi, la tua risata, tu. Dì ad Angelique che la sua mamma le vuole tanto bene e che pensi a me … io ti amo Bastian, ti amo da sempre, e … tu e Angie mi mancate tanto, la penso sempre la notte e … “ poi spense il portatile e tirò fuori il DVD. << Ne ho abbastanza delle sue stronzate, e tra tre anni devi trovarci una nuova sistemazione, lontana da New Orleans >>  
  
<< Lo farò, ma sei troppo duro con lei >> rispose Hunter prima di sfiorargli il volto con il dito indice, lo faceva sempre quando era nervoso, e Rachel aveva capito da tempo che quel gesto era più intimo di una scopata per entrambi. << Affatto, mi ha rovinato la vita Hunter e … >> non terminò la frase perché la porta si aprì rivelando Angie che aveva i capelli in disordine e dietro di lei Thad.  
  
<< Zio Hunter! Sei venuto anche tu per il compleanno di papà? >> urlò prima di abbracciarlo. << Angelique, certo che sei cresciuta, Harwood … . no, devo andare a Baton Rouge per lavoro, dovevo portare un regalo a tuo padre >> rispose prima di abbracciare la bambina, non aveva mai capito cosa ci trovasse uno come Sebastian nell’ispanico ma aveva imparato che Sebastian e Rachel erano due schegge impazzite, almeno così riusciva a controllare entrambi.  
<< Peccato, è stato bello rivederti zio Hunter >> rispose Angie.

***

  
<< Cosa voleva? >> chiese Thad quella sera, dopo che Tina si era sistemata nella stanza degli ospiti e Nick sul divano. << Solo portarmi il regalo della mia dolce sorella >> rispose Sebastian, Thad con gli anni aveva imparato che Sebastian non amava parlare di Rachel e del legame che c’era stato tra loro, un legame che a lui era sempre sembrato malato e perverso.  
<< E non ne aveva uno da darti? >> chiese, la gelosia era inutile eppure … << No, e devo dire di aver gradito il tuo >>, Thad all’inizio aveva pensato di regalargli un orologio, si stavano entrambi avvicinando alla trentina e un Rolex sarebbe stato un ottimo regalo, ma poi aveva visto quel libro fotografico su New Orleans e senza pensarci due volte l’aveva preso, sapeva bene quanto Sebastian fosse legato a quella città.  
<< E io che volevo comprarti un Rolex >> scherzò Thad, tutto sommato si erano divertiti quella sera con Nick e Tina, entrambi si erano scusati ma nessuno dei loro partner era riuscito a venire, anche se lui sospettava che avessero accampato scuse di ogni genere, non è piacevole scoprire che il migliore amico della tua anima gemella è un serial killer e che ha avuto una figlia da sua sorella, anche se non sono biologicamente parenti.  
  
<< Naaa, i Rolex sono superati Harwood, e comunque … >> Sebastian stava per baciarlo quando la porta si aprì rivelando Angie. << Posso dormire con voi? Mi faccio piccola piccola, come quando c’era la mamma >> disse timorosa.  
Thad sapeva sempre che Sebastian avrebbe ceduto, a suo papere viziava troppo Angelique. << Thad … posso chiamarti papà? >> chiese mentre si raggomitolava accanto a loro, doveva aver capito che Rachel non sarebbe tornata così presto.  
  
Angie voleva bene a Thad, quando c’era Thad il suo papà sorrideva sempre, e dopo la visita di zio Hunter aveva capito che la sua mamma non sarebbe tornata, forse era andata via con Sam, quando vivevano a Los Angeles minacciava sempre suo padre di andarsene via con Sam, ma giurava anche che l’avrebbe portata con sé. Per questo aveva fatto quella domanda a Thad, perché gli voleva bene e si sentiva protetta quando era con lui.  
<< Sarebbe un onore per me Angie >> rispose Thad, non era stato facile essere migliore di Rachel come genitore, a suo dire tutti erano migliori della mora. << Grazie e ora … rimani con noi >> disse lei prima di assopirsi.  
  
Sentiva chiaramente le mani che gli bruciavano, in altre circostanze lui e Rachel sarebbero usciti e lo avrebbero fatto, ma non poteva, non poteva per Thad che aveva rischiato tanto per lui, non per Hunter che aveva finto di credere alla sua innocenza per permettergli di rifarsi una vita, non per Angie.  
Angelique Deirdre Berry adorava Thad Harwood, e in quel momento avrebbe voluto che rimanesse con loro per sempre, Thad rendeva felice suo padre come la mamma non era mai riuscita, e inotlre le voleva bene e aveva un bel sorriso, si Angelique lo adorava.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm Your Sister and You're My Brother, You're My Brother and I'm Your Sister, and I love you!verse, accenni fake incest  
> Avevo rpevisto del creolo nella prima stesura, per fortuna dopo ho cambito idea  
> I riferimenti alla storia " madre " sono ridotti all'osso, per dubbi e chiarimenti chiedete pure  
> La canzone di oggi è " Ever Ever After " della colonna sonora originale di " Come d'Incanto ", cantata da Carrie Underwood


	7. day 8 extra: First

La prima volta che Thad Harwood vede Sebastian Smythe è quando entrambi hanno dieci anni. Thad è incurisito da quel bambino che non dice una parola eppure sembra trattare tutti come se fossero suoi servi così non appena ne ha l'occasione decide di andare a parlargli.  
<< Come ti chiami? >> gli chiede e l'altro guarda attentamente le sue labbra, come se non capisse. << Qual'è il tuo nome? >> riprova testardo. << Sebastian ... Sebastian Smythe >> risponde l'altro e Thad capisce subito perchè Sebastian preferisce rimanere in silenzio, l'accento francese è davvero marcato nell'altro e la cosa lo fa sorridere.  
  
La prima volta che Thad Harwood vede Sebastian Smythe piangere è quando entrambi hanno tredici anni. Negli anni si sono poco frequentati, lui ha sempre Nick e Jeff coem migliori amici, Sebastian invece preferisce frequentare Blaine Anderson, David Thompson e Wes Montgomery, che allora ha ancora il suo nome cinese ma preferisce quel nome così inglese. E' appena tornato da un'incurisione in cucina quando per caso vede Blaine e Sebastian, vicini. Blaine sta consolando Sebastian per qualcosa e Thad non sa spiegarsi il desiderio che prova in quel momento, essere Blaine e poter toccare in quella maniera Sebastian che sta parlando in francese rendendo incomrepnsibile quel che dice.  
  
La prima volta che Sebastina Smythe e Thad Harwood si baciano è quando hanno entrambi quattordici anni.  
Fuori piove e mentre gli altri sono rientrati loro due si sono nascosti nelle scuderie. E' da tanto che Thad ha rinunciato a capire Sebastian, Blaine Anderson non lo perde mai di vista e così fanno Thompsone Montgomery <<  Non dovremmo stare qui >> dice con un sorriso, ha la divisa compeltamente bagnata, i capelli in disordine e si sente uno straccio, anche Sebastian è nelle sue condizioni, ma è bellissimo. << Forse, ma ora ci siamo, troviamo un modo per ingananre il tempo >> risponde Sebastian prima di sfiorare le sue labbra quasi per caso. << Non ... questo è sbagliato ... e se ci vedono? >> chiede, sa bene che quello è peccato eppure ... è tutto così seducente e meraviglioso. << Non ci vedrà nessuno, e chi lo dice che è sbagliato? >> e detto questo Sebastian lo bacia ancora, e ancora e ancora.  
La prima volta che Sebastian Smythe e Thad Harwood fanno all'amore è a quindici anni.  
Sebastian deve averne parlato con Blaine che quella sera lascia loro la stanza con un sorriso, come se già sapesse tutto. Non ci pensa perchè Sebastian gli offre da bere, il vino di Bordeux che conserva per le grandi occasioni e quella certamente lo è.  
Dieci minuti dopo il vino è completamente dimenticato e loro due si stanno spogliando con foga, Thad vuole solo toccare più pelle che può, nessuno li può interrompere, e lui lo sa, quella sera ci sono solo due. E' bello, sempre più bello, c'è del dolore ma appena, Sebastian sa come farlo stare bene, lo ha sempre saputo.  
  
  
La prima volta che Thad pensa che ci sia qualcosa che non va è quando sente Blaine che litiga con Richard James a proposito di Sebastian.  
Non origlia tutta la conversazione ma gli è chiaro che Richard non vuoel più vedere Sebastian, che l'altro è solo un essere perverso e senza morale e che Blaine non potrà continuare a proteggerlo ancora a lungo. Da qualche tempo le cose si sono complicate, basta vedere l'arroganza di Sebastian verso i reverendi padri e soprattutto come questi lo puniscano sempre, anche se si tratta di piccole colpe.  
  
  
La prima volta che Thad si sente sconfitto è quando Sebastian lo lascia.  
Si incontrano in una sera di pioggia nelle scuderie e la prima cosa che fa Thad nel vederlo è correre tra le sue braccia e baciarlo, ma Sebastian lo allontana come se gli facesse orrore. Thad non ci pensa sul momento, non mentre entrambi si ritrovano entrambi senza vestiti, a rotolarsi nella paglia come due garzoni, come sucecde ogni volta che si incontrano lì. Ci ripensa quando dopo mentre si rivestono Sebastian gli comunica freddo che non devono più vedersi, che è stato un errore, che lui è diverso, che prima o poi avrà una famiglia e non penserà più a lui e Thad vorrebbe replicare e dire che sono tutte menzogne, che è disposto a giurarlo su qualsiasi cosa, ma Sebastian si allontana prima che lui abbia anche solo detto una singola parola.  
Quando viene a sapere che Sebastian e Blaine Anderson sono andati via insieme non sente neinte, forse perchè il suo cuore gli è stato strappato dal petto quella notte.  
  
  
La prima volta che Thad capisce cos'è la gelosia è quando dopo cinque anni rivede Sebastian.  
E' appena tornato a Edimburgo dopo tre anni passati in Nuova Spagna a curare gli affari di suo padrea Meridà. Sta camminando senza meta per le strade di Edimburgo quando vede Sebastian con una donna castana che tiene per mano una bambina. Non è abbastanza vicino da capire cosa si stiano dicendo ma è facile per lui comprendere e giudicare l'altro l'essere più ipocrita che abbia mai incontrato in vita sua. Aveva anche creduto alle sue parole ma vederlo così ... e perchè la bambina è bionda?  
Thad ha la risposta alle sue domande quando vede la bambina allontanarsi dalla donna castana per correre verso il boia Noah Puckermann e chiamarlo papà. Quello che lo sorprende è vedere la castana sistemarsi sulel ginocchia del fratello meticcio del giudice e Sebastian scambiare alcune parole con Blaine Anderson, ancora lui, e un tizio biondo con una bocca veramente enorme. E nemmeno le due donne, una meticcia dai lunghi capelli neri e una bionda sembrano avere un qualche interesse per Sebastian, anzi la mora dopo un po' dà un bacio sulla guancia alla bionda che sorride.  
Thad non li perde di vista per tutto il giorno ma non sa di non essere solo.  
  
  
La prima volta in cui Thad sente di essere vicino alla realizzazione del suo piano è quando Quinn Fabray accetta la sua proposta di matrimonio.  
Lui vuole solo rivedere Sebastian, e chiedergli perchè quella sera gli disse quelle cose, Quinn invece rivuole sua figlia Beth.  
Nick gli dice che una follia, che così entrambi saranno infelici per tutta la vita e anche Jeff che è sempre stato dalla sua parte dissente, ma a Thad non importa, non quando potrà rivedere Sebastian, sentire il suono delle sua voce o specchiarsi nuovamente in quegli occhic he gli ricordano gli smeraldi.  
Il posto da cancelliere a Balloch è stato facilissimo da ottenere, ancora non sa perchè tutti loro siano stati trasferiti in quel paesino ma non gl'importa, non quando c'è così tanto in gioco.  
D'altra parte, nè lui nè Quinn sono intenzionati a consumare il matrimonio, il loro non è un matrimonio d'interessi, è solo una mera questione d'affari.  
  
  
La prima volta che si rivedono non va a finire come Thad si aspettava visto che Sebastian fugge e Sam Evans si mantiene sul vago.  
La prima volta che dopo tanti anni Thad e Sebastian si baciano Thad pensa che il mondo sia troppo piccolo per una simile felicità, Sebastian che forse tutto può ricominciare come un tempo.  
La prima volta che rifanno all'amore è quasi perfetta, se non fosse che prima Blaine, poi Marley e infine Sam s'intromettano quasi ogni cinque minuti.  
La prima volta in cui si sente deluso da Sebastian da quando si sono rinconrati è quando viene a scoprire tutta la vicenda che lega l'altro a padre Nicodemus.Si sente deluso perchè in tutti quegli anni Sebastian gli ha mentito, poco importa che l'abbia fatto per proteggerlo, si sente deluso perchè non contava abbastanza per l'altro quando lui gli ha dato il suo cuore fin dal loro primo bacio.  
  
La prima volta in cui Thad si arrabbia davvero è quando scopre tutto il piano di Marley e Sebastian. Non può arrabbiarsi con Marley così urla tutto quello che pensa a Sebastian, che è stato un incosciente, un folle, un idiota, che ha messo a repentaglio la vita di sua moglie per niente, che è pura perversità ideare certi piani e tanto altro. Sebastian ascolta impassibile poi lo stupiesce per l'ennesima volta, cercando dis piergargli la verità ma non vuole ascoltarlo, non quella volta.  
  
La prima volta che Thad non può condividere una gioia con Sebastian è quando stringe tra le braccia per la prima volta sua figlia Anne. Lui e Quinn avrebbero preferito un maschio, lui per mettere a tacere le voci e lei per poter tornare da Sam Evans, invece è nata Anne ma non riesce ad essere arrabbiato con la neonata, non quando apre gli occhi e lo fissa, come se fosse dispiaciuta di non essere nata maschio.  
  
La prima volta in cui Sebastian è felice per Thad senza un secondo fine è alla nascita di James due anni dopo quella di Anne. Sa bene cosa significhi, e lo sa anche Sam, eppure è felice che l'altro abbia avuto dei figli.  
<< Non siamo abbastanza vecchi per le sorprese? >> gli chiede Thad la sera dopo quando s'incontrano nel loro posto, abbastanza vicini a casa e al Leven. << C'è sempre una prima volta per tutto Harwood >> gli risponde Sebastian e Thad sa che è sbagliato avere una relazione fuori dal matrimonio, sbagliato e peccaminoso, ma quella è realmente la prima volta che non ci pensa, non quando sente le labbra di Sebastian su di sè.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Il verse dell'ultimo giorno quello della mia amata Chronicle of Balloch, l'ultimo che mancava all'elenco  
> Alcuni eventi già vi sono noti se avete letto le due storie, altri verranno meglio analizzati sia nelle storie che nei famosi missing moments  
>  AU!'600, ricordate questo e saremo amiche per sempre  
>  Prequel di tutto, riassuntino delle due, + la terza  
> Timeline: dal 1588 al 1617  
> Meridà esiste davvero, si trova in Messico, allora Nuova Spagna, ed è stata fondata nel 1591

**Author's Note:**

> Come avevo annunciato su FB questa, e le successive saranno dei missing moments delle mie storie precedenti, per cominciare la serie " When Lima meets Bon Temps.  
> E' strana, è atipica ma ad essere sinceri non avevo idee nuove e a lunga conservazione per la week così ne approfitto per dei mm  
> La canzone è " c'est le debut " versione francese di " Il mio inizio sei tu ", del famoso cartone animato " Anastasia "


End file.
